kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Angelina Dalles
Baroness Angelina Dalles-Burnett (アンジェリーナ・ダレス, Anjerīna Daresu), nicknamed Anne and known to her peers as Madam Red (マダム・レッド, Madamu Reddo), is the widow of Baron Burnett, younger sister of Rachel Phantomhive, and aunt of "Ciel" and Ciel Phantomhive. She is an Aristocrat of Evil. Along with Grell Sutcliff, Angelina is responsible for the Jack the Ripper murders. Appearance Befitting her title as "Madam Red," Angelina possesses red eyes and crimson hair that is kept in a bobcut. She is regularly clad in red lipstick and clothing, which normally consists of a red skirt and matching waistcoat, a ruffled white blouse, a red hat, and black gloves. She also occasionally carries a red parasol. She initially hated her red hair that she inherited from her father, usually covering it up and keeping her bangs long in order to hide her face, until Vincent Phantomhive stated that he liked her hair, which he said reminded him of "red spider lilies in full bloom." After this, Angelina was no longer self-conscious of her red hair, cut her bangs and seemingly took pride in it (or saw it as what defines her) as she would later be always seen dressed in red.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 27 Personality In the past, Angelina was quite withdrawn and shy due to her red hair, which she was insecure about. However, in the present, Angelina acts frivolous and carefree and is even vulgar. For example, she had suggested that Sebastian Michaelis work for her on account of him being handsome, while casually stroking his backside.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 7 On another occasion, she attempted to make Undertaker laugh by telling him a dirty joke.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 19 Despite her crude personality, Angelina believes that ladies are more attractive if they act innocent, naive, fragile, and cheerful, particularly around their lords; she had instilled this very concept into the young Elizabeth Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, page 3 Angelina cares deeply about her family. She admires and loves her sister, Rachel Phantomhive, Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 26 Rachel's asthma was part of the reason why Angelina worked to become a doctor, as she stated that she would like to cure her respiratory condition.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 23 Angelina also treats Ciel Phantomhive as though he were her own son.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, page 24 She had tried to convince Ciel not to dwell on the darker side of society, but to no avail, and requested Sebastian to protect him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, pages 24-27 Angelina's constantly fluctuating like and dislike for the color red corresponds to the events that occurred in her life. After Vincent Phantomhive complimented her red hair, she fell in love with him and started to like red. She was generally optimistic about her sister's and Vincent's marriage, saying that if the two people she loved most are happy, then she would be happy as well,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 29 although the marriage caused her to dislike red again.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 31 After she lost her husband and her baby in a carriage accident, her ovaries, and the rest of her family to a fire, she described red as the color she hated the most.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, pages 36-37 The deaths of her family members had greatly traumatized her. As a result, Angelina harbors a general disregard for human life and despises prostitutes for being willing to get abortions while she is unable to give birth. She works with Grell Sutcliff to carry out the brutal Jack the Ripper murders. History Angelina fell in love with Vincent Phantomhive when she was fifteen, but felt dejected when she discovered that her sister was marrying him. Because she was very close to her sister and cared deeply for her, she tried to be happy that the two people she loved most were getting married to each other. However, following their marriage, she came to hate the color red again. After Ciel and "Ciel" were born, she worked to earn her doctor's license, against the wishes of her parents. She also attended lavish parties, which she claimed that she hated, in red dresses and subsequently became renowned as "Madam Red." She frequently played with Ciel and Elizabeth Midford, stating that these were the people she loved the most.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, pages 32-33 Angelina later married Baron Burnett, who treated her lovingly and gently; he told her he did not mind that she harbored feelings for another man.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 33 She called him an honest and pure man who treated her well and made her happy. She became pregnant, but after a carriage accident in which her husband was killed, her womb and unborn child had to be removed to save her own life.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 34 Rachel frequently visited her in the hospital, and Angelina was grateful for her company.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 35 After Angelina recovered, Rachel invited her to Ciel's tenth birthday party. Despite her reluctance, she decided to attend the celebration at her sister's insistence. Upon arriving, she witnessed the Phantomhive Manor in flames — the burning red of the fire reminded her of the color she despised.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, pages 35-37 Subsequently, she learned that Rachel and her husband were killed in the fire and Ciel's body was never found. She was devastated by the news, but additionally envious of her sister because she died with the person she loved, while Angelina had to carry on living.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 11, pages 3-5 Her losses also caused her great strife as a doctor, since she was obliged to regularly perform abortions on prostitutes, who considered pregnancy nothing but a nuisance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 11, page 6 Shortly after this, Angelina began to murder her patients who requested abortions; she declared that because they did not want their life, womb, or happiness, she would take it from them. During one of these murders, she met the Grim Reaper Grell Sutcliff, who offered to assist her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 11, pages 7-10 Several months after she initiated the killings, Ciel came back alive with a butler to the Royal London Hospital, and Angelina was overjoyed; she did not mind that he refused to share what happened, stating that his safe return was enough.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 11, page 12''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 11, page 12 There, Angelina arranged for a carriage to take them to the ruins of Phantomhive Manor. She also gave Ciel the only family crest ring that survived the fire.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 62, pages 14-15 At Ciel's decoration as the Earl of Phantomhive, Angelina told Sebastian, who was watching from the hall, that he should have watched it up closer because he was "as good as family to Ciel by now." He disagreed, saying that he is simply one hell of a butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 63, pages 28-29 Plot Black Butler Arc Angelina engages in a meeting with Ciel Phantomhive, Chlaus, Lau, Azzurro Vanel, Arthur Randall, and Diedrich. They discuss about a malicious "rat" and the necessity of it being eradicated, implying that a drug-dealer is among them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, page 8 Red Butler Arc Angelina loots Ciel's London townhouse for tea leaves with her butler, Grell Sutcliff, and family friend, Lau. Sebastian Michaelis accommodates them with tea, and she states that she could not resist coming to visit Ciel when she learned he was going to be in town.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 6 Ciel informs them that he is investigating the Jack the Ripper murders, and Lau decides he would like to visit the recent murder scene.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 11 The group travels to see Undertaker in order to gather more information.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 13 However, Undertaker refuses to reveal anything if they do not amuse him. Angelina attempts to succeed in making him laugh by telling a dirty joke, but fails to invoke laughter.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 19 After Sebastian successfully entertains him, they learn the precise procedure of the murders. The internal organs were removed with such precision that they could only have been committed by an expert in the medical field.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 24 On the carriage ride home, Sebastian is ordered to compile a list of potential suspects, and swiftly departs, impressing both Lau and Angelina.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 28-30 They return to Ciel's townhouse late because Grell accidentally traveled the wrong way. Lau and Angelina are dumbfounded to see that Sebastian has already returned home first, with the tea and preparations finished. They listen with admiration, as Sebastian reads off the blacklist of suspects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 32-37 They chat, while having tea, and Sebastian, paying close regard to the conditions, narrows down the possibilities to Aleistor Chamber, who had graduated from medical school but never held a position as a doctor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, pages 3-4 Angelina asserts that her social status will be able to get them into his party to investigate with no problem. She comes up with the idea of having Ciel dress up as her niece (as otherwise, he would have been recognizable), Lau as her lover, Sebastian as Ciel's tutor, and Grell as their usual occupation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, pages 5-9 At the party, Angelina indulges in luxury, while Lau fans her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 14 They eventually realize that Aleistor has been auctioning women off, and they leave the party, believing the case has been solved. The following day, a newspaper's headline depicts that another murder has been committed. They then resume their investigation after acknowledging that it is impossible for Aleistor to be Jack the Ripper, since Ciel was with him last night.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, page 14 Later, Angelina gets Ciel to play a game of chess with her while Sebastian analyzes the list of suspects. Ciel explains how his intricate relationship with Sebastian works, and Angelina says that her sister, his mother, would not have wanted him to pursue a dark path of revenge. Ciel insists otherwise and consecutively beats Angelina at chess forty-six times before retiring for the night. Angelina then requests Sebastian to remain by Ciel's side to protect him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 15-27 are revealed to be Jack the Ripper.]] The next evening, Sebastian and Ciel wait for Jack the Ripper to show up and are not surprised to learn that it is Grell and Angelina. They have figured out it had to be two individuals working together, with one possessing supernatural abilities (i.e. Grell, who is a Grim Reaper). In addition, they have learned that all victims had recently had an abortion performed on them by Angelina, further pointing all suspicions to her. The prostitute Sebastian and Ciel have been guarding is the last name on the list, yet unfortunately, their tactic to wait for Jack the Ripper to arrive failed and the prostitute was killed nonetheless.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, pages 13-24 Angelina comments that it is pitiful that Ciel discovered this, as they can no longer play chess together. She and Grell then move in to attack Ciel; however, Grell soon engages in a battle with Sebastian, leaving Angelina with Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 9, pages 24-25 Ciel questions her as to why she committed the crimes, and she pulls a knife, but only manages to deal a light wound upon his arm. He inquires about her motives again, and she retorts that a brat like him would not understand. She attempts to kill him, but he reminds her too much of her sister, and she hesitates. Grell orders her to kill Ciel, but she states that she cannot, since she views him as a son. Grell's opinion of her deteriorates, and furious, they stab her with their Death Scythe. Her Cinematic Record plays as she dies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, pages 14-23 Afterward, Lau, Elizabeth Midford, and a crowd of people attend Angelina's funeral. Ciel, though late, and arrives with a red dress in which he places over Angelina, declaring that "passionate red" suits her ideally; he then bids her goodbye as red petals float into the funeral.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 13, pages 4-12 Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "You should apart from being the Watchdog of the darker side of society, have another way of living. But you insist on returning to this darker side of society. Sister... your mother would have wanted that too. You want to take revenge for my murdered sister? Sister would definitely have not... we would not have wanted you to be like this."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, pages 20-21 * (Referring to Rachel Phantomhive) "My frail sister was a gentle and extremely beautiful woman, but she never put on any airs, and I loved her most. I loved her amber hair the most, that was just like our mother's. I admired it so much."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 26 * (Referring to Vincent Phantomhive) "I used to hate my red hair that was just like my father's. I used to hate red. After you praised me, I began to love red.''Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 2 I came to love my red hair, that was just like my father's. I came to love red. I fell in love with 'that man.' When 'that man' came, I would wear the red that he said matched me the most. 'That man' I loved was most was going to marry the sister I loved most. I wore red, the color I loved most, to the wedding. If the two people I loved most were going to be happy, then I would be very happy too."''Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, pages 27-29 * (Referring to the fire) "It was the color I hated the most. Crimson red." * "I lost everyone that I loved, everything disappeared to a place where I couldn't reach. I was devastated. Yet, at the same time, I was envious of my sister. Because she was able to die together with the 'someone' she loves. As a survivor, I still have to carry on living."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 11, pages 4-5 * (Referring to the prostitutes) "Since all of you don't want it, then I shall grant your wishes in taking it away, including your womb, happiness, life and everything.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 5 The things I yearned for. The things I treasured. The me who lost everything. And the 'they,' who obviously have everything I desired for. But yet they choose to throw everything away."''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 6 * (To Elizabeth Midford) "A lady, should be super weak and cute in front of her lord. It's the most important thing, to be an innocent, naïve girl. It's your job to smile and be surrounded by nice things, just like in nursery rhymes." Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Angelina is the nineteenth most popular character in the series, with 78 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine References Navigation pl:Angelina Dalles de:Angelina Durless es:Angelina Durless ru:Анджелина Даллес fr:Angelina Dalles id:Angelina Dalles pt-br:Angelina Dalles it:Angelina Dalless Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Aristocrats of Evil Category:Black Butler Arc Category:Red Butler Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Female characters